


A few necessary clarifications

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Useless Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Essendo fortemente contrario all'esistenza delle coincidenze, non poteva che pensare che ci fosse un collegamento intrinseco, ma che gli sfuggiva, fra lui che poggiava il sedere sulla poltrona per dare finalmente un'occhiata ai suoi ultimi acquisti filatelici e il suono del campanello.





	A few necessary clarifications

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: Buona sera. Probabilmente tua madre merita di morire. (Leander Deeny, Gli incubi di Hazel)

Il campanello disturbò Prugnolo mentre si occupava della sua collezione di francobolli. Se avesse dovuto fare una statistica di tutte le volte che nel corso degli ultimi mesi qualcuno aveva suonato il campanello mentre lui cercava di sistemare quella benedetta collezione, avrebbe detto che erano tante – tante e basta perché non era bravo in matematica e, fra le varie cose, proprio la statistica non era il suo forte. Essendo fortemente contrario all'esistenza delle coincidenze, non poteva che pensare che ci fosse un collegamento intrinseco, ma che gli sfuggiva, fra lui che poggiava il sedere sulla poltrona per dare finalmente un'occhiata ai suoi ultimi acquisti filatelici e il suono del campanello.

Si alzò con un sospiro, posando ancora una volta la lente d'ingrandimento con manico d'osso – gradito presente di un amico di sua madre che era venuto a trovarli qualche anno fa – e scese al piano di sotto senza affrettarsi troppo. Attraverso il vetro smerigliato della porta d'entrata poteva vedere la sagoma indistinta di qualcuno che batteva spazientito il piede a terra. Il campanello suonò di nuovo. “Sto arrivando,” disse Prugnolo, con lo stesso entusiasmo di un opossum schiacciato sull'autostrada.

Quando aprì la porta, si ritrovò davanti il sindaco, un ometto rotondo tutto vestito di rosso dalla testa ai piedi e con un gran paio di baffi bianchi. “Buonasera. Ritengo che tua madre meriti di morire,” fu la prima cosa che gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Prugnolo non si scompose. “Mia madre è morta più volte,” gli fece sapere senza una particolare inflessione nella voce. D'altronde aveva già dato quell'informazione svariate volte in passato. “Morire e risorgere è un po' il punto centrale della sua natura, lei comprende.”

“Tua madre è un demonio,” andò avanti il sindaco, come se lui non avesse parlato.

“Tecnicamente è un vampiro,” lo corresse Prugnolo, non che ci tenesse particolarmente o che lo facesse sua madre, ma era stato cresciuto con l'idea che se devi discutere di qualcosa, lo devi fare avendo le nozioni corrette, perciò gli sembrava giusto fare le sue doverose precisazioni. “Anche se posso comprendere come, da un punto di vista strettamente religioso, lei possa scambiarla per un demone. E' un errore comune.”

Il sindaco si aspettava forse delle reazioni diverse da parte sua perché si fece ancora più irritato e gesticolante. “Il suo comportamento è inaccettabile!” Si mise a sbraitare. “Sono scomparse altre sei giovani ragazze questa settimana. Sei!”

Ah, si trattava ancora di quella vecchia storia, dunque. Onestamente, Prugnolo non aveva bisogno di altri problemi, aveva già quello di chiamarsi Prugnolo. “Signor Sindaco, come le ho già spiegato—“

Ma l'uomo non era lì per farlo parlare, era lì per sfogarsi, per riversare su chiunque avesse aperto la porta un tale flusso di parole da fargli cambiare colore di capelli e, visto che era giorno e sua madre dormiva, ecco che toccava a lui sottostare a quella tortura. “Lo sai quante sono sei giovani?” Il sindaco gli mostrò le dita sollevate, come se Prugnolo potesse non arrivare a visualizzare una tale cifra. “Sono tante!”

“Indubbiamente,” concordò Prugnolo che non poteva negare l'ineccepibile logica.

“Non possiamo permetterci di perdere sei giovani ogni settimana,” andò avanti il sindaco. “Sei giovani la settimana sono ventiquattro giovani al mese e duecentottantotto all'anno! Non ce le abbiamo tutte queste giovani da perdere!”

Prugnolo attese con pazienza che questa rimostranza matematica giungesse alla fine, quindi unì le dita delle mani di fronte alle labbra e trasse un profondo respiro, cercando dentro di sé le parole giuste da dire. “Signor sindaco, come ho già spiegato al capo dei pompieri due settimane fa e a quello della polizia due settimane fa, ora spiego a lei che mia madre non si nutre e non si è mai nutrita di sangue di giovani donne vergini. In primo luogo perché le sarebbe difficile distinguerle ad occhio nudo da quelle che non lo sono e questo, lei ne conviene, creerebbe una serie di imbarazzanti problemi nello sceglierne una piuttosto che un'altra. Inoltre, mia madre non ha bisogno di andare a caccia di vittime, dal momento che siamo nel ventesimo secolo ed esistono sia le macellerie disposte a tenerle da parte il sangue di maiale, sia mio padre che se l'è sposata con la promessa solenne di farle da donatore. E le dirò di più, prima che lei parta per la tangente e vada là dove so che vuole andare, mia madre non si aggira di notte per le strade di questa città avvolta in un mantello scuro, assetata di vergini e timorosa di croci e aglio. Mia madre, caro il mio signore, va a dormire la mattina in pigiama, si sveglia la sera in pigiama e resta in pigiama sul divano a fare binge watching delle sue serie preferite su Netflix. Mia madre non è la temibile signora della notte che lei pensa che sia, mia madre è un animale da divano e le croci e l'aglio li usiamo per spingerla fuori di casa ogni tanto, giusto per far cambiare aria a lei e anche al salotto. Quindi non venga da me a parlarmi di vergini scomparse. Si chieda piuttosto se sei ragazzine ogni settimana non pensano sia meglio prendere un bus e tentare la loro fortuna altrove, magari in un paese che abbia un sindaco meno razzista e intollerante verso le minoranze! E ora mi scusi, ma ho un francobollo del secolo scorso da sistemare.”

Prugnolo si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando il sindaco sconcertato a fissare il riflesso dei propri baffi sul vetro smerigliato. Fece un bel respiro profondo per calmarsi – l'unico insegnamento che gli era rimasto impresso dalle poche lezioni di yoga che aveva preso – quindi si avviò di nuovo su per le scale, i cui scalini cigolavano tutti su note diverse e così, salendo o scendendo, si potevano suonare intere melodie.

Una volta arrivato al piano di sopra, attraversò il corridoio che portava in camera sua. Lungo la strada lanciò un'occhiata dentro la stanza dove dormiva sua madre e la trovò distesa nella sua bara, le braccia incrociate sul petto a stringere un pacchetto semi-vuoto di patatine. Sorrideva felice nel sonno rigido della morte. Rassicurato, proseguì oltre verso la sua cameretta. Il suo album di francobolli era ancora lì dove lo aveva lasciato, pronto ad essere finalmente sistemato a dovere.

Scostò la poltrona, sprimacciò il cuscino e quando finalmente il suo sedere stava per tornare ad appoggiarsi su qualcosa di morbido, il campanello suonò di nuovo.  
Coincidenza o connessione, tutti i francobolli volarono per aria.


End file.
